More Than How You See It
by BlueCayzon
Summary: A story in which Gray tries to fix two relationships that involves him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I wrote this cause I can't keep it in my head anymore… please Forgive me for my grammar**

**FAIRY TAIL ISN'T MINE**

Lyon sat on the right side of the hospital bed, head lowered and back facing the raven who's lying on the same bed. The latter let tears flow down his cheeks after he whispered an I'm sorry loud enough for the raven to hear. Gray then stretched out his right hand and slowly unclenched the other's fist. "It's alright" was Gray's words after he fell asleep.

**LYON'S POV**

I can't believe he just said that after everything that I've done. I slowly craned my neck to look at him and I just saw him asleep and a smile was even plastered on his face.

I couldn't understand it why is it easy for him to forgive me?

I just stared at him while tears continuously flowed down my cheeks. Then, I realized something, instead of understanding him protecting him as an older student, I added a burden on him and even placed His life at stake. Instead of providing him support, I tried to pull him down. All I did was to become a burden while he did everything I should do. He tried to understand and even protect me. I was ashamed of myself and I felt a love that I don't deserve.

I sat down on the chair facing the bed beside it then cried it all out as I held his right hand with both my left and right hoping I could bring back the time or be in his place so that he won't have to go through this.

**AN: ****_FLASHBACK_**** will be on the next Chapter ... **


	2. Chapter 2: BAD LUCK

**AN: Sorry for the very late update and this crappy chapter. **

**FT isn't mine**

**Flashback**

"Lyon" Gray said while walking towards the subject after spotting him on one of Lamia Scale's stools.

"Why are you here?" the other replied with his back still him.

"I just want to talk with you to clear some stuff"

Lyon then stood and turned to face him. "There's nothing that we should talk about because it's clear as the day that you're destined to mess with my life. Now all I want is a distance from you. You've taken Ul away and now it's Juvia so I don't want to deal with anything that has you concerned or else I couldn't take it anymore. I know I can't blame you coz' you're always on the upper hand and I'm just a stone for you." He said calmly with coldness in his voice

"Lyon"

"You can be the best while I wasnthe worst. YOU'RE MY BAD LUCK!"

Time seemed to stop for Gray after he heard the words of someone who he loved and treasured the most.

Everyone was shocked, even their Guild Master. Well, who wouldn't, everyone has a heart no matter how hard it was but all could feel the same emotion as Gray and the only difference was the amount of pain. They don't how much they love each other but all they could do is hope and pray that everything's going to turn out just fine.

After Lyon realized what he said and his heart clenched when he saw pain on both of his fellow student's eyes. He want to apologize and take back what he said but his pride didn't allow him to do it. He was more embarrassed when he realized that all eyes were on him so he just turned his back and sat on the stool.

Gray was brought back to his consciousness when he said Lyon utter something. Lyon was now having mixed emotions and he knew he might burst if Gray is still there so he told him to leave. The silver haired teen clenched his fist and unconsciously stood and slammed his fist on the table

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Gray turned his heel and walked out of the guild after whispering "I will return"

Lyon was surprised a bit when Gray said that he'll return. He knew that Gray was hurt but he still wanted to talk to him.

**AN:** Sorry guys I can't really make a long chapter and actually I just rushed this chapter in less than 30 minutes… I'm not on full swing yet that's why i'm hoping that I'd have a greater motivation. Well, how did this chapter go? Wanna hear what you think so please review. I hope you like it. Thanks everyone . I'll be back.


End file.
